fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Anderson
Valentine Anderson 'is a main character in Pretty Cure Perfect Stage, as well as the leader of the Perfect Stage team. As a Precure, she takes the identity of '''Cure Round, '''the legendary actor of commedia dell'arte. Her theme color is red. Biography Appearance Standing at 5'10", Valentine is tall compared to other women, and also tends to be skinny, with almost no curves to speak of (something that doesn't bother her in the slightest). She has orange-red hair that's short, ending at the tops of her ears, and brown eyes. Her pale skin is covered in light freckles in most locations. Valentine has soft and delicate features despite her boyish hair and build, and is generally thought of as handsome. As Cure Round, her hair becomes a darker and more vibrant red, and her eyes become a lighter red. Her freckles also transform to look more like golden specks. History Valentine Anderson is the only child of Jamie and Moira Anderson. She spent the first four years of her life in Ireland, immigrating to the United States with her parents when one of her mothers came out as trans. To this day, she retains slight traces of a Dublin dialect, though only if you listen. After starting school, she became fast friends with Laura de la Cruz, another student in her year. The two maintained a close friendship until they transferred to Parados Academy lower school in grade seven. There, Laura met Bronwyn Loveland, and Valentine and Laura's friendship quickly fell apart. Despite this, Valentine bounced back easily, and made many new friends. By the time she entered the upper school, Valentine had cemented an identity as one of the kindest and most caring people in her year, and perhaps the whole school. Her dignified butch appearance, genuinely loving personality, and talent for acting made her fairly popular at Parados Academy. As the years went on, she emerged as an unofficial leader among many of the girls in the school, vouching for them when she can. This has attracted the ire of the student council, who feels she is overstepping them. She became Precure during the first day of her senior year at Parados. Etymology '''Valentine '''comes from the name Valens, meaning "strong, vigorous, healthy" in Latin. It is also a direct reference to her tendency to be the target of crushes, as well as her February 14 birthday. '''Anderson '''means "son of Anders," with Anders in turn meaning "manly." This refers to Valentine's boyish looks and demeanor. '''Cure Round '''refers to theater in the round, a type of theater where the stage is surrounded by audience on all sides. Personality Valentine is a friendly, kind, and generally cheerful young woman. She is good at talking to people and tends towards leadership roles in most situations. Despite that, she sees herself as a normal girl, and has a lot of self-doubt at times. She is highly creative and often uses daydreaming to escape or explain her real life scenarios, and tends to add magic to any situation she finds herself in. Cure Round '"A beacon of good cheer and fun times! Live on stage… enter, Cure Round!" As Cure Round, Valentine is the legendary actor representing commedia dell'arte. She uses the slapstick-like Baton de Farce to attack and defend, and her first main attack is "Pretty Cure Spotlight Shock." She performs this attack by tracing an "S" with her slapstick and reciting the incantation. As she taps the sparkly traced letter, it zooms towards the enemy and explodes into fireworks. Like all Pretty Cure, she can also use her "Pretty Cure Curtain Call" to purify the enemy. Besides her magical attack, she gains increased speed, strength, and jumping height/distance. She can withstand greater pressure as well. Relationships '''Meisner: '''Valentine and Meisner almost immediately became close due to the events of their first meeting, with both of them trying to sacrifice themselves for the other. They get along very well and deeply love and care for the other. However, Valentine sometimes gets annoyed with Meisner telling her what to do and generally acting like another mom. '''Carissa Blanchard: '''Valentine views Carissa as a casual friend. She sees a lot of her younger self in Carissa, who is also a fairly popular butch lesbian. '''Robin Wesley: '''Though Robin is a year younger, Valentine looks up to her as a person who can stand up to Bronwyn without fear or issue. She sees Robin as someone who is very intelligent, capable, and kind. '''Laura de la Cruz: '''Once Valentine's best friend, the two have firmly fallen out of contact and rarely speak. '''Bronwyn Loveland: '''Valentine's main rival, who she views us unnecessarily mean, cocky, and even cruel. '''Aaima Sloane: '''Aaima is someone that Valentine sees as a role model, though does not necessarily know that well. '''Saachi Sloane: '''Valentine is unsure what to think about Saachi, who is fun, but kind of hard to understand. '''Odette Undergrove: '''Valentine is curious to learn more about Odette, but is unsure how to reach the shy girl. Trivia * In the original planning, Valentine's name was Anders Valentine, and she was the second Cure to appear. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures